New Moves
This page lists all the new moves that have been proposed/approved for Pokemon Sage. Modifications for moves (other than legend signatures) are currently closed. Also, once moves are actually tested things can be adjusted if it is deemed necissary. Survey results - http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=467&st=0&#entry22124243 See also: * Custom Abilities - proposed and implemented new abilities, often signatures * Hidden Abilities - proposed Hidden Abilities for Pokémon General moves Pokemon listed here are NOT guarenteed to get the move. YOU ARE FREE TO ADD THESE MOVES TO ANY POKEMON, JUST GET THREAD APPROVAL FIRST Suggestions for general move descriptions Acid Rain * The user releases poisonous gas into the sky which triggers a toxic downpour. * The user expels acidic fumes, poisoning moisture in the air, damaging all Pokémon except for Poison- and Steel- types. Asteroid Shot * Using the stars as a guide, a rocky projectile is launched at the target. This move never misses. * An asteroid is summoned down from the sky onto the target. This move never misses. * The user summons an asteroid that tracks the opponent. This move never misses. Brace * The user readies itself making it immune to critical hits. Attack and Sp. Attack fall but Defense and Sp. Defense rise. * The user readies itself, lowering Attack and Sp. Attack while raising Defense and Sp. Defense and becoming immune to critical hits next turn. Caustic Breath * The user exhales foul breath on the target. It may also lower the target's Defense and Sp. Defense stat. Cheap Shot * The user strikes the target when they aren't ready. This attack always results in a critical hit. Frost Slash * The user slashes fiercely with sharpened ice. Critical hits land more easily. Jet Strike * The user catapults towards the target, slicing with it's talons. It is sure to strike first. * The user lunges at the target speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first. * The user rides a fierce wind current as it strikes its target. This move always hits first. Karma Beam * The target is overwhelmed with remorse for its actions. A super effective blow from the target will result in greater damage. * The target becomes wracked with remorse. If the last move to hit the user was super effective, this attack's power is doubled. Leaf Shield * The user is cloaked in protective leaves which boost its Defense and Sp. Defense. The boost is greater during intense sunlight. * The user is cloaked in protective leaves which boost its Defense and Sp. Defense. Mudslide * Targets are overtaken by a sudden flow of earth. It also reduces Evasion. *An enormous swathe of mud swamps the opposing team. It also reduces the targets' evasiveness. Null Room * The user creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's abilities no longer function. Overdrive * The user expends a sudden burst of energy, raising both Sp. Attack and Speed. * The user maximizes their energy use, raising both Sp. Attack and Speed. Possession * The targets body is taken over by malicious spirits causing it to hurt itself. *The target's body is taken over by malicious spirits. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the damage. Psybolt * A flash of psychic power strikes the target in the blink of an eye. It is sure to strike first. Shield Bash * The user slams its tough body into the foe, using its Defense stat. * The user crashes into the target from a defensive position. Damage based on Defense Stat. * The user slams into the foe using a hard part of its body. The higher the user's Defense, the greater the move's power. Singularity * A bright point flickers into existence, warping the fabric of space, and neutralizing type effectiveness. Standoff * The user taunts the foe into a 1-on-1 fight. No Pokemon may leave until one of them faints. Tempest * The user summons a powerful squall to clear out the surrounding area and inflict damage. * The user whips up a powerful squall that inflicts damage and clears the skies of all weather. Terrorize * The target is racked with fearful thoughts dealing terrible damage. It may also cause confusion. Web Ball * A blob of webbing is thrown at the target, dealing damage and reducing Speed. Signature moves (confirmed) NOTE: Atom Split and Meltdown may be subject to change at a later date. Suggestions for signature move descriptions Asteroid Belt * The user surrounds itself with a ring of asteroids. Attackers that get too close are damaged and may be left frozen solid. Atom Split * The user causes an unstable chain reaction within itself, exploding and damaging everything around it. The user faints upon using this move. Catalog * The user surveys the situation and decides that it would be better suited by a different ability. Corrupt *s̛͖͈a͖̳͎̥͕s̴̯̞̭͙̰͉͕k̜͇̳ͅd̞̩͞f̤̠̯̥̟̳ͅs̰̯̼͓͉ ̷͕̰̞̺̫s̝͓p̹̠͉9̠͎̙̲̲͟s̡̱͍̮͇͓ͅ9̧̙0͖͕̣͇͓͓͟0̘̩͔̫̪s͏ ̛̥͉̜͉͔s̶̤̯̹͚̹̘ * The user causes a nasty glitch with a strange power, harshly lowering two of the target's stats. Dust Devil * The user kicks up dust into a terrible tornado. * A cyclone of thick dust is whipped up. This move hits Pokémon that are in the air. Engulf * The user creates a black hole that pulls debris into it. * The user envelopes the opponent and anything around it. * Using a black hole, the user clears its side of the field of trapping moves and hazards while damaging the target in the process. Fiesta * The user produces small candies from an unseen pocket and scatters them at it's feet. The candies heal Pokémon who switch in. Meltdown * The user causes an unstable chain reaction within itself, exploding and damaging everything around it. The user faints upon using this move. Perplex * Assults the foe with strange symbols that do more damage if it is confused. * The user assaults it's foe with bewildering ideas. This moves power is increased if the target is confused. Prism Beam * Bright light is filtered through the users body imbuing it with strange power. * The target is struck with a beam of intense light. This move's type changes to match the user's primary type. Starter signature moves (confirmed, names TBA) Suggestions for starter signature move descriptions Vibrant Leaf * Brilliant leaves slice the foe. The user's next move will go first. Battering Ram * The user charges forward, smashing barriers and ramming into the opponent. Salt Crash * The foe is slammed with sea salt. If used repeatedly it increases the chance of lowering Defence. Legend moves (suggestions) Waiting for plot. Suggestions for legend move descriptions *